1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to a golf club with a compounded transfer layer formed on a head thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club usually consists of a grip, a shaft and a head. A golf player can swing the golf club by grasping the grip. The shaft is connected between the grip and the head. The head usually has some plane patterns or texts on it. To form a pattern on the head of the golf club, it is required to prepare a paint that has a bottom color of the pattern. The paint should be sprayed on a surface of the head first. Then, a film or gummed tape is provided to make the pattern, and the pattern is adhered to the surface of the head. Next, another paint with a different bottom color is prepared and sprayed on the surface of the head again. Finally, the file or gummed tape is removed from the golf club, thereby forming the pattern on the head of the golf club.
In the above mechanism, multiple layers of patterns can be transferred onto the head of the golf club by paint spraying. However, only a single color of paint can be sprayed on the head each time painting the golf club. In this regard, the same portion of the golf club will be painted many times and therefore requires multiple baking operations. Thus, in a case where there are many colors to be painted on the golf club, not only does it take a long time to transfer multiple layers of patterns on the golf club, but it also results in a waste of paints.
In light of this problem, another golf club was proposed. During manufacture of the golf club, a grinding and polishing process is applied to a predetermined area of the golf club where a pattern is to be transferred. Then, a pattern layer is directly transferred onto the predetermined area of the golf club by way of water transfer printing or heat transfer printing. The pattern layer has at least a bottom color and is an opaque ink layer in order to form a pattern on the golf club. Finally, the pattern on the golf club is coated with a polyurethane (PU) flat varnish for protection.
In the above mechanism, the pattern layer is transferred onto the golf club and a protection coating is formed on the pattern layer for protection. Therefore, a multiple-layered structure is formed on the golf club. Since the pattern layer is opaque and the protection coating (PU flat varnish) is transparent, the pattern on the golf club can be clearly seen through the protection coating. However, it takes two additional processes (pattern transferring and paint spraying) to form the pattern layer and the protection layer, so it will be more difficult to manufacture the golf club. As a result, overall productivity is limited. In light of this, there is a need to improve the conventional golf club.